Gilmores in the Sky with Wedding Dresses
by coffee-addicted
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are getting married. Rory finally faces Emily and makes her own decisions. A certainly dark haired boy is back changed, will he stay? Java Junkie and Literati.Chapter 5 is up!
1. Dreams were made when the Titanic sank

N/A: I know I haven't updated any of my other stories. This is the first one that I know how is going to turn out, so I decided to post it and you guys won't have to wait long for the next chapters (I think there is going to be at least 18 chapters).

I'm sorry for my English cause it is not perfect and I'm doing my best.

(For the record, I'm writing new chapters for my other stories cause I want to finish them, but I'm not sure when they will be up).

On with the story.

Enjoy.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

First Chapter 

A year had gone by.

Lorelai and Luke were finally taking their relationship to the next level and were going to the altar.

The entire city waited with anxiety for their wedding.

All of Stars Hollow had watched their little dance around each other for years. Their little arguments, the way they secretly flirted; they were the only ones that seemed to not have noticed.

Someday thought, Luke woke up and opened his eyes noticing for the first time the lunatic-crazy-for-coffee-woman for whom, he realized, he had been in love for eight years.

He finally kissed her and since that day they weren't able to let go of each other (except for a misunderstanding in the beginning of their relationship which end up with a cinematographic kiss).

They both decided for a big celebration, cause they knew they deserved it.

The wedding was going to be in the town square (the second one conceived there).

The place was going to be decorated with more than a thousand yellow daisies and Luke had agreed to make his appearance in a beautiful white horse. He wasn't really into the idea and had preferred a small wedding, but he really wanted it to be the best and the most perfect day of her life and decided he would make all her wishes come true.

All was set for the perfect day.

It had been 3 months since Lorelai and Rory had worked things out and gone back to normal.

Lorelai was expecting a child and had not been able to hide her pregnancy from Rory.

She picked up the phone and dialed her daughter's number.

She had been a little cold and distant at first but as soon as the happy news was out they were back to their friendship bow again.

The two of them agreed to meet and had had an honest talk with each other, so Rory finally opened her eyes and rediscovered her dream of being a journalist; she went back to Yale and left her grandparent's house.

Lorelai and Emily had had another one of their big fights (the greatest one yet) and their relationship finally broke in too many pieces to be remade.

Lorelai remembered with sadness the day their relationship finally sank. Emily and Lorelai were no longer mother and daughter.

**Lorelai had agreed to help Rory face her grandparents at the Gilmore's house.**

**Emily opened the door and after a few moments of constant stare she murmured a simple:****"Lorelai. Come in."**

**Stepping into the house she promised herself she would never come back she politely questioned: ****"Hello mother, how are you?**

**Emily ignored her daughter's tentative to small talk and answered dryly: ****"Come on Lorelai, fast clarify me why you're here. We both know you didn't come all the way of Stars Hollow to see how I'm doing."**

**"Actually, I'm here for Rory." Lorelai coldly responded.**

**As soon as she said that her daughter appeared and looked to her. Lorelai returned her gaze supportively and Rory firmly said: ****"We need to talk, grandma."**

**Emily nodded, a little taken back for the words of determination from her granddaughter.**

**Lorelai informed that she would be talking to her father at his office if they eventually needed her.**

**Emily than returned her look to Rory's face:**

**"So, let's talk."**

N/A: That was chapter one.

Next chapter: Lorelai and Richard's talk. Hope you liked it. Review please; let me know what you think.


	2. Take me back to your heart

N/A: First of all I'd like to thanks JoEySaNgEl1534 for the review, I'm glad you liked it.

And this is chapter two. Please read and review! It makes my day.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Lorelai knocked three times on Richard's office door.

She knew her dad had received Rory in his house in the beginning, and that he had given her all the support she needed when she quitted Yale.

The thing was, he soon changed his mind and went to Lorelai for help; he said that they both should find a way to make Rory return to the university.

Father and daughter had had a long conversation two weeks ago and Lorelai realized that he really wanted the best for his granddaughter, but Lorelai was very disappointed with Rory, so she had told Richard that Rory had to make that decision on her own.

Even thought Richard was not too happy with Lorelai's decision, he understood her.

He understood how Rory's failure had hurt Lorelai really badly; he knew she had fought all her life to give Rory the best of it.

Emily, in the other way, wasn't that disappointed with the fact that Rory had abandoned all her dreams, she was actually feeling quite satisfied; she had finally found someone to replace Lorelai in a world of insignificant parties, first cups of tea, snakes to be friends with and a feeling of disdain regarding other people.

Lorelai returned her attention to her father when she heard him say in the other side of the great wooden door:

"Come on in."

She carefully turned the door handle and looked directly at him.

Richard, as usual, was talking with some client over the phone and surprised with his daughter's presence hang up with a mere: "I'll call you later."

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

" I would like to talk to you if that is ok dad." She responded.

Richard that was really intrigued with Lorelai's visit pointed his finger to the chair in front of his desk and mentioned: "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you."

Lorelai then sat down on the brown leather chair of her father's office.

Still trying to decide on what she should say first, she looked around as if gaining some time.

She noticed a few golf parquet blocks in one side of the room, many books on two amazingly big bookshelves and a painting, that caught her attention; Richard held her while she was still a baby.

Finally, she returned her gaze to her father's face. He looked at her as if he understood that she needed some minutes to organize her ideas and thoughts.

"Rory is going back to Yale." She suddenly said.

He opened his eyes with surprise, astonished.

"How? When?" He still wasn't able to speak coherently.

"We talked for a long time yesterday and she realized that being a journalist was still her greatest dream." Lorelai explained.

"I'm glad you two are back on speaking terms, and I'm even happier with Rory's return to Yale."

" We all are." Lorelai responded and added: " But this isn't the only thing I wanted talk to you about. I have some big news to share."

"Well, say it."

She took a big breath and looked directly into her father's eyes.

"Well, Luke has proposed to me and I said yes. I'm getting married. The celebration will happen in the end of this month." She said with her eyes sparkling and then stopped for a minute noticing her dad's reaction.

"I'm really happy to know you finally found a man who truly loves you Lorelai." He told her sincerely. "I hope all of your dreams come true and that you can build a family together."

Lorelai's eyes were full with tears and she was finally able to tell her father all of the things she has been dying to, for the last twenty years:

"I'm sorry if someday I've disappointed you dad. I know my life hasn't turned out the way you had imagined it to, but now, that I've found the man of my dreams, I'm really glad you are truly happy for me and I would really appreciate if you walked me down the isle."

Richard was really having difficult speaking and organizing his thoughts but was able to say: " Lorelai, you were never a disappointment. I know your life didn't exactly turn out the way I expected it to, but you have a successful business and you are a great independent woman. Don't think even for a minute that I consider you are a failure. I'd be honored to walk you down the isle." He took a deep breath. "I'm really proud of you."

The tears were no longer in her eyes but down her face.

She had expected this words for so long and had finally heard them.

She stopped crying for a moment and blurted out: " Dad, I'm pregnant."

She was afraid of her father's reaction. There were so many painful memories connected to those words.

Tears had fallen of Richard's eyes. Tears, no longer of sadness or frustration, but of contentment and joy.

Without a warning Richard stood up and hugged his daughter, that was now really wet with all that crying. They stayed like that for about five minutes. A hug that meant forgiveness, that meant a new beginning.

All misunderstandings, fights and arguments were forgotten when he told her:

" I love you, Lorelai."

N/A: I know, way too fluffy, but I really wanted them to be able to forgive each other. I hope you guys like it!


	3. You get what you give

N/A: So sorry for the lack of updates, I know it's been a while. Fourtunally school year is almost over and I'll be able to update regularly. I hope you like the next chapter; expect great things happening on the next one. I really appreciate the reviews; it's wonderful to know what you guys think. Keep them coming!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was late afternoon; her bedroom wasn't dark or clear. The only shade of light was the one coming from her luminary's lamp.

She was half-lying on her bed, her hair partially on her face, remembering the latest confrontation.

_"So, you wanted to talk." Her grandmother said, sitting on the living room's couch._

_Rory followed her league and sat next to her grandmother._

_"This isn't working out." She evidenced._

_Emily looked confused. Rory answered her not verbal question:_

_"Me, living here. This isn't working out." She repeated._

_"But Rory! You are doing so well." Her grandmother said trying to take these thoughts out of her granddaughter's head. " You saw the success of the party you've organized. It was the greatest DAR function of the year!" She kept going. " It's a perfect life. You, next to me. Next to your grandparent. It's just like I've always dreamed it would be."_

_Rory had a truly disbelieving look on her face. She managed to stay calm, took a deep breath and responded to her grandmother's unbelievable words:_

_"That is just it grandma. You have always dreamed it would be, not me. I didn't want to live here. This is not how I had pictured my life was going to turn out. I've always wanted to be a great international correspondent. That was what I wanted._

_She took another deep breath, inhaleting a great amount of air:_

_"In this time I've been out of Yale everything got so confused. I messed up, really badly. I know it was my decision to take some time off, to leave, but the last thing I wanted was to be someone who doesn't do anything except having cocktails, throwing parties, attending meetings with subjects such as what type of sauce goes with chicken or what kind of wine is going to be served with the salad. This was not what I wanted; this isn't what I want. It's just…_

_She stopped for one more moment, sending more air to her needed lungs. She didn't realize it, but she was talking really fast, even faster than Paris._

_"It's too superfluous. Too stingy."_

_Emily was angry: "Superfluous? You think my life is superfluous? You think it means nothing?" Emily asked rising her voice._

_"That was not what I meant." She said trying to make her grandmother understand._

_"What did you mean than?"_

_"I mean I'm going home." She said, her eyes sparkling a little. "I'm going back to Yale, going back home and see if I can figure things out."_

_"This is Lorelai's thing isn't it? She is trying to turn you against me." Emily said standing up._

_Rory couldn't believe her grandmother hadn't listened to a word she had said._

_"This has nothing to do with her. God, how can I make you understand? I just can't take this life anymore." She stopped for a minute._

_"I'm not who you want me to be."_

_"I'm not a little girl anymore and I'm not Mss. Perfect." She said really slowly._

_"Well, if you leave, consider our relationship over." Emily responded imagining Rory would never allow this to happen._

_Rory stayed quiet for a while before saying her last words and leave._

_"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way grandma. Now I know why mom left. You simply can't listen to anyone but yourself. I give up."_

_And with that she was gone._

Rory got up, picked up her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Logan, I need a drink. Can you meet me at the bar?"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

N/A: So what did you think?


	4. Two strangers meet again

N/A: First I want to thank the awesome reviews I got from last chapter! Keep them coming, is great to know what you think!

So some of you thought that I'm being too harsh on Emily and I agree, but she is not exactly in character in this story. I kind of wanted her to turn out that way, but I want you to know that I love Emily's character on the show and I think Kelly Bishop is a wonderful actress.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Rory got up, picked up her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number._

"_Logan, I need a drink. Can you meet me at the bar?"_

She quickly put on a pair of jeans and a black blouse; not too fancy, but she did look good; plus she was in despaired need to leave.

On her way out she grabbed her purse and her keys, turning the door handle and stepping out.

She turned around; it was when she saw him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. He looked good. Her heart skipped a little, but she was able to control herself and to remain calm.

A smile appeared across his face as she looked deeply inside his eyes and said: "Jess."

That name brought up so many memories; some painful ones, but all she could remember at that instant were the good moments she had shared with him. She also smiled, somehow curiously: "What are you doing here?"

"**Rory: What are you doing here?**

**Jess: Hello to you too.**

**Rory: Is everything ok?**

**Jess: You look nice.**

**Rory: Thank you. What are you doing here?**

**Jess: I moved back.**

**Rory: But…what…why?**

**Jess: Just wanted to."**

He responded: "I wanted to see you." He paused for a minute. "Are you on your way out? Cause I could come back later…"

She noticed he seemed calm, more confident than the way he used to act. Not that he was insecure before, not at all, but his posture seemed different, more mature. He wasn't acting impulsively; he was talking slowly, pronouncing every word like he meant all of what he was saying.

His gaze was as intense as it once was, she also thought.

That, she realized, was never going to change.

She remembered that Logan should be waiting for her.

"Actually, I was." She responded.

She saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes, but before he could say he understood she continued talking:

" But it's not that big of deal. I can cancel it." She could meet Logan later.

"We'll have the chance to catch up." She finished.

"You sure?" He questioned, hoping she was.

" Yeah. Just wait a minute, ok?"

She than walked away a little and dialed Logan's number for the second time in half an hour.

"Hey Ace. Are you there yet? I'm on my way over, just give me five more minutes." She heard her boyfriend say.

"Actually, I was kind of calling to cancel it. I'm not feeling too well. Do you think we can hook up tomorrow instead?"

She wasn't exactly sure about why she lied, but something deep inside of her told her that she should.

"Hun, sure." He was kind of surprised and taken back and asked her concerned: "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, it's just a headache. I didn't get much sleep last night so it must be it. I'll see you tomorrow than right?" She felt kind of guilty hearing his words but covered it up.

"You bet. Bye Ace."

She also said her good byes and than turned off her phone.

She saw him waiting for her leaning on her car.

She walked back towards him.

" Everything good?" He asked her.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She reassured him.

"So you wanna go and grab a bite to eat?" She invited him.

"Sure, that way we'll have the chance to talk."

"Are you sure this is alright?" He questioned her once again.

"Yes, I'm sure." She paused for a moment.

"I'm actually starving." She responded.

"Good." He simply said and smiled once again. He remembered the Gilmore girl's appetite.

She noticed he was smiling a lot more than he used to. Not his usual smirks, but genuine smiles.

He had changed, she thought to herself, but than again, so did she.

"Are you driving or…? She questioned him undecided.

"Yeah, we can go in my car if that's ok." He answered her.

"It's ok."

"So, let's go?" He asked her.

"Let's go."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

N/A: So, what did you think? Review and let me know!

A lot more of Jess and Rory on the upcoming chapter.


	5. Never Gone

N/A: Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Thanks once again for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming!

I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Katydid1388: I'm glad you like it!

nessquik13: What are you apologizing for? I love Jess too! I do like Logan though, but Jess is unique!

lukeandlorealilove: Thanks so much.

music4mysoul: I really wanted them to be more mature.

Hillary: Thanks. And actually I do have it in mind.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They headed towards his old car.

He knew he had the money to buy a new one, but he was used to it by now, and even liked his "old mate". It would feel bad to get rid of it, like losing a close friend.

He opened the door for her and got in. She did the same, noticing the chills that went down her spine when he brushed his hands in hers.

He started the engine and put on his seatbelt. Realizing she wouldn't stop staring at him with a disbelieving look on her face he turned around and face her: "What?" He asked her, somehow apprehensive.

"I just can't believe you kept this old thing. Are you sure it is not going to disintegrate itself on our way over to the restaurant?" She asked mocking him while faking worry.

"First of all, you are hurting his feelings."

She laughed a little at his statement.

"Second this is a perfect fine car." He guaranteed.

"Sure, a perfect car for Fred Flintstone or some other caves man."

"It is." He kept trying to convince her, only making her giggle harder.

They knew they were only keeping small talk, but at that moment they were just enjoying each other companies; like old friends after a long time apart, not like embarrassed ex-boyfriends. They would eventually get to the serious conversation, but not just yet.

She slowly stopped laughing to ask him: "So, where are we going?"

"Would you mind going to a pizza place? I didn't really told Luke that I was here. Plus we won't have any space to ourselves if we go to the diner." He calmly assumed.

"Yeah, I also don't want to go to Luke's to start Stars Hollow's newest rumor. Pizza sounds perfect." She agreed with him.

After that, he turned on the radio and they fell in to a comfortable silence.

It didn't last even five minutes cause they soon arrived at the pizza place, it was Stars Hollow after all.

He parked and they both got out of the car, heading towards the restaurant.

He opened the door for her once again.

They sat down and looked at the menu, deciding to share a large pizza.

She asked for a soda while he asked for a beer.

They both looked intensively to each other again.

He was the one to break the stillness: "So, how are you Rory? It sure has been a while."  
"It sure has." She nodded and than stopped for a moment to think a little. How would she answer that? So much had happened lately.

"Well, it's kind of funny how you appeared exactly when I'm putting my life back together." She decided to say.

"Putting your life back together…? He asked her intrigued.

"Actually… yes." She paused again. She wasn't sure if she should tell him what she had done the past few months.

She took a deep breath and opted to be honest. She opened up for him. It felt so easy, she thought. It was probably because she felt like he was the one person that knew her better than anyone else besides her mom, the one person who had made mistakes and didn't expect people to be so perfect, even if it was she. She could be herself around him.

She told him about dropping out of Yale, living in her grandparent's place, stealing a yacht, those damn DAR meetings; about not talking to her mother, Mitchum Huntzberger. She even told him about her new relationship with Logan and about the rest of his family and the things they did.

She felt like the world had been taken off her shoulders. He really listened to her.

It was like he could read her. He always could.

He was surprised to say the least.

"You stole a boat?" He asked her skeptic.

"Actually, it was a yacht." She responded trying to break the ice. She was feeling tense, she was afraid he would judge her, and she didn't know why.

"Did Taylor know about this? It would sure give him a heart attack." He questioned picturing the old sensitive man's face. He could read Stars Hollow's gazette headlines: "Town Princess turns to the dark side along with Yale's Playboy". Of course, he didn't tell her that.

It would sure remember the city about his bad ass's days. Al, those pranks he pulled…

**RORY: What's going on?**

DEAN: I don't know. I got here and this is what I found. I mean, I told him it looked fake, but he didn't believe me.

RORY: And you have such an honest face.

DEAN: Well, he must not love me as much as you do.

LANE: Okay, you two are officially sickening. leaves

The policewoman walks up to Taylor  
  
**POLICEWOMAN: Everyone's accounted for Taylor. It looks like this is just an elaborate prank.**

TAYLOR: But it looks so real. Where'd they get the police tape?

POLICEWOMAN: Kids have their ways.

TAYLOR: Who'd be depraved enough to pull a stupid prank like this?

POLICEWOMAN: Hard to say.

Rory sees Jess standing across the street smirking as he watches the crowd

She felt relief with his statement.

She finally ended her dialogue telling him that she had got her senses back together and everything was coming back to normal.

"Rory Gilmore never thought I would see the day." He joked. It was lame but it was the only thing he could come up with after all those revelations.

He suddenly turned serious.

"But I do know you Rory, and I'm sure you wouldn't give up on your dreams that easy. Even if you hadn't talked to Lorelai."  
"I know you are destined to be great." He told her sincerely.

She blushed a little.

After a minute or so she returned her attention towards him: "Well, enough talking about me. Tell me Jess. What are you doing back here? Where have you been? Where are you living? What have you been doing?" She asked it all in one breathe.

"Ow, ow, slow down a little." He calmly said.

"Sorry, I didn't want it to sound like a police interrogation."

"That's ok." He than answered each one of her questions, vaguely, you all know Jess.

"Well, I'm here because I wanted to show you something." He continued: "I'm actually leaving in Philly and have a full time job now."

"Philly?" She questioned him.

"NY was way too expensive. Plus I was getting sick with all that noise, I already got my stereo for it." He explained.

"And you wanted to show me something?" She seemed really curious and interested.

He simply nodded and once again returned his gaze, strongly meeting her profound blue eyes.

"Well…"

He didn't say a word.

"What is it?" She usually wasn't that impatient, but she had no idea what he was talking about and was feeling more curious than ever.

He led his hand to his back pocket, standing a little while doing it.

He picked a card out of it and handed it to her.

"An address?" She asked confused. "Is there where you're living?"

"Actually, it is a surprise. It's in Hartford. Can you meet me at four o'clock tomorrow?" He was feeling quite apprehensive; he really wanted her to be there.

She was more curious each minute passed.

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Well If I tell it won't be a surprise, will it?" He smirked; she remembered this smirk way to well.

"Pleeease Jess? Pretty please?" She tried to make he give up and tell her, giving him the greatest puppy eyes ever.

He laughed a little.

She loved his laugh; it was so rare and unique.

"No, it's a surprise." He answered her slowly, like he was talking to a small child.

"And you can make every type of face you want. It won't work. I won't tell."

"Fine." She crossed her arms pretending to be offended and than said:

"Is better be good."

"I'll be there."

"Trust me, it will." He said.

They spent the rest of the night lost in their conversation. Both involved in each other's words. They were mostly catching up about their lives, but they also talked about music and the last books they were reading.

She realized how much they were alike.

He also noticed how much they had in common.

They both had missed each other. This "date" was something neither of them could describe. They didn't expect it to turn out that way.

Jess drove her home and left; everything was planned for the next day.

She was a mix of feelings.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

N/A: So, what did you think? Let me know.


End file.
